    [1] Siegel R, Naishadham D, Jemal A. Cancer Journal for Clinicians 2013, 63(1):11-30    [2] Sundar S, Symond R P, Decatris M P, Kumar D M, Osman A, Vasanthan S, O'byrne K J. Gynecologic Oncology 2004, 94, 502-508    [3] Harper B, Krause-Heuer A, Grant M, Manohar M, Garbutcheon-Singh B, Aldrich-Wright J. Chemistry: A European Journal 2010, 16, 7064-7077    [4] Raymond E, Chaney S G, Taamma A, Cvitkovic E. Ann Oncol 1998, 9(10), 1053-71    [5] Dieras V, Bougnoux P, Petit T, Chollet P, Beuzeboc P, Borel C, et al. Ann Oncol 2002, 13, 258-66    [6] Fracasso P M, Blessing J A, Morgan M A, Sood A K, Hoffman J S. J Clin Oncol 2003, 21, 2856-9    [7] Elkas J C, Winter W E 3rd, Chernofsky M R, Sunde J, Bidus M A, Bernstein S, Rose G S. Gynecol Oncol 2007, 104(2), 422-7    [8] Kostova I. Recent Pat Anticancer Drug Discov 2006, 1(1), 1-22    [9] Hoffmann A-C, Wild P, Leicht C, Bertz S, Danenberg K D, Danenberg P V, et al. Neoplasia 2010, 12(8), 628-36    [10] Holzer A K, Manorek G H, Howell S B. Molecular Pharmacology 2006, 70(4), 1390-4    [11] Banerjee D, Sengupta S. Prog Mol Biol Transl Sci 2011, 104, 489-507    [12] Yuan F, Dellian M, Fukumura D, Leunig M, Berk D A, Cancer Res 1995, 55, 3752-6    [13] Fujiyama J et al. J Control Release 2003, 89, 397-408    [14] Seetharamu N, Kim E, Hochster H, Martin F and Muggia F. Anticancer Res 2010, 30, 541-5    [15] Stathopoulos G P, Boulikas T, Kourvetaris A and Stathopoulos J., Anticancer Res 2006, 26, 1489-93    [16] Yang C, Liu H Z, Lu W D and Fu Z X., Oncol Rep 2011, 25, 1621-8.